An Old Friend
by Rouko
Summary: Zell/? Some swearing. Later there might be citris or lemon (Maybe). Zell trained at a martial arts school before Garden. There he met one of the best friends he's ever made. But after the war he has no memory of her. What happens when she shows up?
1. Default Chapter

An Old Friend  
By: Rouko  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone in this story is owned by Squaresoft. They are gods and I only own Raena. Please dont sue I am broke.  
  
Warning: This fic has some yaoi pairings in it so if you dont like it dont read it. Also one of the main characters hooks up with one of my originals so if you dont like that either, dont read it. P  
  
Chapter One: Club and Seed  
  
The music pulsed around the people so heavily they felt it inside their bodies, like little foreign beings banging their organs like drums. A brunette man was slowly threading his way through the throng of people to a table in the darkest corner of the place. For the time being, the large group had decided to relax with a few drinks and not dance yet. Squall reached his destination and placed two pitchers of beer and a couple bottles of wine on the table, then went to take his seat next one of the blonds.  
  
The music was really too loud to talk but a certain young brown haired girl tried anyway. Yelling as loud as she could, she tried to get her cowboy companion to go onto the dance floor with her. For once he pretended he didnt hear her and reached for the closest pitcher.  
  
Just about everyone felt like relaxing and unwinding from their hectic week. It was graduation time and three members of their party had finally done it. The blond sitting next to Squall had finally buckled down and completed his Seed field exam and his two other friends had studied hard and pulled it off as well. After downing almost an entire pitcher by himself, Rajin pulled Fujin out into the mass of people and disappeared. After a few minutes Seifer, with that arrogant smirk in place got up and weaved his way out to the floor as well.   
  
Giving in to his girlfriend, Irvine let himself be led the same way. With only four left at the table, two of which were `together`, Zell felt a little lonely but quickly dismissed it because the thought of being alone with a good beer and without Selfies constant energy was a wonderfull thought to him. She was one of his best friends but sometimes she just didnt ever seem to stop. Sighing he slouched in his chair and took a long draw from his big glass.  
  
The two across the table didnt seem aware of him or Squall at all as the tall blond slid into the former pilot of the gardens lap. They were drinking out of each others glasses and Zell turned away quickly. After the War with Edea, Nida asked Quistis out. Of course everyone thought she would say no but the way Zell figured, life just aways liked to throw you a curve ball. They started dating and surprisingly turned out to be the cutest couple in Garden.  
  
Staring out into the crowd, Zell could make out Rajins form as he towered over Fujin. He had no idea where Selfie and Irvine had went, but that was okay for the moment. They were here to have fun after all. Turning at the movement at the edge of his field of vision, Zell watched as Squall poured another glass of beer for himself and settled back into his chair. Yep, Zell thought hiding a lopsided grin with his cup, that would be Squall, all `Im here to drink and because you dragged me here, I would rather sit and be anti social than dance with a girl.` Well, He guessed if he was in love with Rinoa and she left him for her old boyfriend Zone, he wouldnt really feel like partying much either.  
  
It wasnt that Zell was jealous of his friends or anything, this was how they had fun. His idea of fun was drinking in a little bar he liked in Balamb or hanging out in his room at his Ma`s house working with his punching bag.   
  
The heavy techno song that had been on for the last six minutes or so was finally winding down and the DJ was beginning another song. The lights went out. Quistis and Nida didnt seem to be paying attention but Squall seemed mildly interested as he turned in his seat. Zell eyed the stage as a red haired chick came out and started dancing. The lights were centered on her, but he could see other shapes of people on stage with her that hid just beyond the lights. Then she began to sing.  
  
Both Squall and Zell stared at the girl so long it was like they couldnt blink if their lives depended on it. She was fluid, the way she moved she reminded Zell of the ocean on a calm day. Dressed in a belly shirt and tight black leather pants she thrashed around and jumped off the stage and began grinding with a few guys close to the platform. Both Seed a got up and weaved their way towards her as best they could, they really wanted to see her better. The music was coming to a swell and Zell and Squall had almost made it, they could see her flaming hair flashing ever so often between the sweaty bodies when they heard shouts from the surrounding males and saw a familiar red cross on a gray long sleeve arm come into view. Oh great, both thought as they roughly pushed past the remaining people and came face to face with a scene they would have never thought possible.  
  
Before Zell could register that Seifer was grinning smugly or the fact that Fujin was glaring at him, a mic was thrust in his hands as all he saw was a flash of red. Spinning, the girl caught Seifers arm as he blocked her kick but he had no idea what hit him when she flipped over his head without seeming to try at all. His eyes were just too slow and before he could turn half way around her foot was connecting with his neck, sending him down for the count.  
  
Amazed, Zell stood frozen but Squall had already went to Seifers side and checked him. Pulse was fine, he was just knocked out. Cold. Squall straightened and with his face pulled into a frown, was about to ask something but the girl faced everyone with a face as fierce as Squall in battle. The music stalled for a moment and her voice was heard silky but loud. Her face a frown.  
  
`No one, I repeat No one touch me. That-` Pointing to the fallen Seifer who was being picked up by Rajin. `- is what happens if you do. I am not a whore and I do not expect to be treated like one, thank you very much.` Before Squall could get a word in, she turned to face Zell, who was still standing at the edge of the circle with the mic. Stepping up to him she gently tugged the mic away and leaned forward planting a light kiss on his un-adorned cheek. Zells eyes couldnt possibly open any farther as she giggled and said thanks. Turning she jumped up onto the stage and disappeared in the blackness at the back before anyone could say anything else.  
Back at Garden four days later  
  
`Im tellin you guys, Those people in charge of stocking the kitchen in the Cafeteria need to buy in serious bulk. Everyone likes the hot dogs and they always run out halfway through the week. Squall help me out! Youre mister big shot now, get em to get more! Im starving after teaching my martial arts class and I dont have any fuel to go on if theyre outta hot dogs! Squall, who had heard the argument every wednesday or thursday, whenever they ran out of hot dogs just sighed and nodded. Thats what he always did. You just learned to agree with Zell if you wanted him to shut up. Sliding his eyes to the side he caught Selfie throwing potato puffs at Irvine as he tried to eat. Quistis sat opposite him reading a textbook for one of the junction magic classes she taught. Probably figuring out what to put on the next test. (Quistis got her license back after the war.) Grunting under his breath, Squall decided to change the topic of conversation. He wasnt one for talking but it was better than listen to Zell rant about the lunch ladies.   
  
`We`re getting a new transfer today from Galbadia.` He looked up from his tray and stared at Irvine. The cowboy casually leaned forward and rested his lower arms on the table. He looked interested so Squall continued.  
  
`Thought you might want to come up with me when I got to meet `em. Maybe this student knows you or something.`  
  
`Sure man, no problem.`   
  
`When you goin to meet this kid?` Zell asked curiously as he pushed around the lettuce of his salad. He was completely focused on the plate and seemed to be looking for a poisonous monster hiding under a vegetable. He had eaten his chicken strips and fries first. Boy he had weird eating habits. Squall cocked an eyebrow but addressed everyone.  
  
`She is our age.`  
  
`Its a chick?` Zells intense blue eyes focused on Squall and held his fork above his salad. Irvine looked a little nervous.  
  
`Their arent very many women in Galbadia Garden.` Irvine said quietly as he looked down at his plate. Selfie seemed clueless to his distress. Squall got the feeling Irvine suddenly didnt want to go. He looked to Quistis who was watching Irvine with a faint smile.  
  
`I`ll go with you Squall.`  
  
`Me too!` Zell exclaimed as he returned his attention to his food.  
  
A half hour later on their way upstairs to Squalls office Zell asked,  
  
`So whats this girls name?` Squall who was already flipping through her file turned back to the first page and read,  
  
`Raenaho Neuchi.` (Rain-aho New-key)  
  
Squall had his face down and didnt see Zell`s face contort. Quistis watched silently as Zell first squinted one eye and scrunched up his features. He stared at the corner of the elevator for a few seconds then his face lit up. Quistis started to chuckle behind her pale hand as the Martial Arts teacher began to bounce back and forth with a huge radiant smile plastered to his face. As soon as the thing stopped Zell was out of the doors so fast he almost knocked Squall over.  
  
`Hey!`  
  
`Sorry Squall, Gotta go!` He replied as he raced to the door and threw it open.  
  
`Raena!` He shouted into the office as he sprinted into the big room. Squall hadnt changed it a bit besides the desk in from of the lift to the bridge. In front of that desk were two big chairs, the backs facing Zell. He stopped a little more than ten feet behind one as two small hands grasped the top of the chair and a head rose up behind them. The face held no expression. The eyes were questioning and her head cocked to one side a bit. Zell stopped short. This wasnt Raena. It was the red head from the club. The one that knocked Seifer flat on his ass.  
  
`Sorry....` He mumbled as he looked down at his shoes. He heard soft laughter so he chanced a glance up. Squall and Quistis entered the room. Raenaho`s eyes were smiling and she held one hand against the side of her face leaning on it. Her grin was toothy, and bright, like Zells when he was really happy. Zell was just a little confused as he looked at her a moment more before she said with a laugh,  
  
`Thunder you havent changed at all huh?` Snickering she let her hair fall back a little as she laughed harder. Before she could open her eyes Zell had grabbed her and picked her up.  
  
`It is you isnt it? You made me feel like a moron.` They laughed a little as he twirled her then he quickly pulled her into a hug not many people could have withstood.  
  
` Dont I always?` She wheezed, but something was wrong with him she could tell. She couldnt see the sparkling of the unshed tears in his eyes though. She looked at the headmaster and the woman questioningly. They shrugged, they didnt know what was going on with him either.  
  
** How could I have let that happen? I couldnt even recognize her face in the club. I didnt even remember her until I heard her name. Theirs no mistaking me in a crowd so she must have known it has me on Saturday. She didnt even register in my head. I love Quezacotl but damn it! Shes gotta know I forgot about her. I`ll just have to figure outta way to make it up to her.**  
  
She was tapping the back of his head as he held her to him and he was suddenly afraid to look her in the eyes. He felt so horrible, but when he pulled away she had that little smirk of hers in place.  
  
`Relax, I know you didnt recognize me. Its okay. I died my hair, remember it used to be a light brownish red. I knew you didnt know it was me the other night, its okay.` His strong hands held her hips so he could look at her closer. Squall cleared his throat and Quistis couldnt stay quiet anymore.  
  
`So you two know each other already?` Raena looked to Zell then to the headmaster and finally to the woman who spoke. She nodded slightly and shrugged a little. Squall rubbed his scar, *Stupid question Quis.* He thought.  
  
`Sad but true.`  
  
`Hey!` Zell whined as he nailed her in the ribs with an elbow. Quistis flinched. That would definitely leave a bruise. Surprisingly the girl only laughed and jumped onto Zell getting him in a head lock. They were both laughing again and Quistis turned and looked at Squall. He shrugged. There wasnt much he could do if they didnt calm down. Though he wondered about this girl. She was either very strong herself or Zell was incredibly gentle with her. Zell had a seed rank only one notch under his own and even joking around Zell had minorly injured people, even Squall before. He would have to wait to tell her all the things she would need to know about Balamb Garden. She was too excited and was getting Zell riled up. Oh well, he was training that afternoon so maybe they could come with him. Then he could get a chance to talk to her and see her in action. Funny thing was, her profile didnt list a weapon of choice.  
A:N/ This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now. For the people that are waiting for me to update my other fics, I`m sorry it has taken me so long, but school is really tough this semester. For the people who read this and also by any chance have been reading my DBZ Betrayal and Trust, I am creating an animation for my Com 151 class that will be up on my website in a few weeks hopefully.  
  
I dont have any FF8 fanart on my site yet but I hope to have some soon. I love Zell and Squall pairings but not this time sorry. Oh, if you wanna talk to me my AOL screename is CRYbabyZELLY. Please talk to me tell me what you think!!!  
  
Rouko 


	2. I AM a weapon

Disclaimer: If you think I own Final Fantasy 8 youre an idiot. I would absolutely love it if I did, but sadly I am just a poor college student.  
  
An old Friend  
Chapter 2: I AM a weapon  
  
**********************************  
  
Squall and Quistis walked slowly behind the two laughing people. Quistis had her curiosity peeked. Zell only told them that he had known this girl Raena before he came to Garden. Squall had been thinking about this too. If he knew her from before, it would mean after he left the orphanage at ten and before coming here at thirteen. Try as hard as they could, neither Squall nor Quistis could remember where Zell was during that time. They knew Zell told them at one point, he wasnt with his adoptive mother the entire time he was adopted. They just couldnt figure it out. Squall was angry. He should have been able to remember this. His staring eyes focused ahead of him as Zell wrapped his left arm around her waist.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at Quistis, she only smiled a bit as she gave him a small nod and ducked into the infirmary. No doubt she wanted to gossip a little with the nurse. He knew she would want every detail after this. The three continued to the training center, the two in the front completely oblivious to the scowling commander behind them. Actually Squall was beginning to think they had forgotten about him even being there.  
  
Watching them from behind had its advantages though, he had to admit. They seemed friendly in their banter and manors but there was something under it all. Something that reminded him he was painfully single.   
  
Before it had never bothered him. Before he met Her, Rinoa. He had let down his walls. Even briefly as it had been, it was enough for her to wrap her smile and eyes around his cold heart. He remembered the time he realized he loved her. Holding her on the Ragnorok. It wasnt a happy time then, and he wasnt having a good time now either.  
  
Depression and self pity never helped anyone, Squall realized as he came back to the world with Zells impatient hand waving in front of his face. Zell had already entered his ID code for the Centers doors. They walked in and Squall noticed an immediate shift in the atmosphere. Friendly and flirty changed to competitive and a little hostile.   
  
Maybe these two wouldnt get together after all, he thought. Squall didnt really believe such a high competitiveness was too healthy in a relationship. The first Grat jumped out from the side and surprised Raena. Before she could even react Zell had it beaten. Squall rubbed his scar as he unsheathed his gunblade. And he thought ZELL had a dirty mouth. Most definitely this was beyond competing. As the two raced ahead completely forgetting him, all Squall could think of was they were even worse than him and Seifer. If that was even possible.  
  
  
  
Looking at his watch impatiently for the seventh time in ten minutes, Raena charged ahead into the T-Rexuar den area again. How much could that girl take? She was bloody and a little bruised but she seemed to have unlimited energy. Why the hell wasnt she a SeeD already??! She had to be almost as strong as Zell himself. Who, by the way, didnt even look like he had been in here 20 minutes let alone four hours.  
  
Squall was getting frustrated to say the least. Finally he just took his gunblade and held it horizontally. Taking a deep breath, he charged the dinosaurs before either of his two companions could attack again. Unleashing his latest and most powerful limit break, the beasts were finished quickly.   
  
Zell did a rather cute pouty face at Squall as Raena laughed. Somehow she seemed different in here. Maybe she sounded dangerous. He`d been around Seifer his whole life, he knew what dangerous was. Until the end of the war his rival was just that. Though now as a fellow SeeD and somehow a friend, Seifer had become a little less intimidating. This young womans voice changed. It was deeper, almost secretive and completely confident. When Zell sounded like that, as on occasion Squall had heard him, he couldnt help but think the smaller blond was cute. Raenaho would have scared Squall if he hadnt been the Commander and a level 30 SeeD. She began to walk away and Zell started to follow. This was his only chance.  
  
Squall slid between them and stood in front of them. Zell stopped but looked sad. His bright sea colored eyes turned on his friend and Squall almost relented before he even began to whine. *No.* Squall thought. Raena had to learn about the Garden and she could always come back with Zell whenever she wanted. He was a teacher and had an ID card. Raena looked curiously from one man to the other as they stared at each other silently. Zell finally smiled sadly and turned on his heel, heading for the doors.  
  
`Huh? Whats up Thunder?` He didnt answer and Squall followed him closely making sure he didnt run back into the center. Zell didnt answer her at all and by the time they were in the corridor she lost it.  
  
`Thunder!`  
  
Squall and Zell turned around. Squall was used to Zell acting pouty when he made him quit training. Zell loved to practice and so did Squall, but he began to wonder how the blond could deal with missions, classes and practice all the time. Hot - Head - Raena, as Squall would now always refer to her in his mind, was staring at both of them with her delicate but bloodstained hands on her hips. The scowl on her face was horrific and comparable to his own Squall thought. Apparently Zell thought it was funny because he started to laugh and walked back over to her and threw a scratched arm over her shoulders.  
  
`Its not funny you Idiot! Answer me!` This time it was she who nailed him in the ribs.  
  
`Oh knock it off Rain. Squall, Im sure, has a few things he needs to show ya and talk to ya about. Now he kinda has an idea of your strength and I wouldnt be surprised if you get a level close to mine after the SeeD exam.`  
  
`More like YOUR level. I bet if we went one on one I could still kick yer ass!`  
  
Squall let one of those extra rare up turns at the corners of his mouth happen as he watched them bicker. Zell was his best friend and he was sure the blond would have seen the smile if he was looking. Raena was so much like Zell. It was frightening to see them work together in the center. She didnt even wear gloves and she was almost his strength. No wonder she knocked Seifer out. *Oh, thats a problem.* Squall remembered. No one else besides Quisty knew about this new person. Zell yelled a victorious battle cry as Squall looked up and found the wiry red head hoisted above his head and thrashing growling obscenities.  
  
Coughing he got Zells attention.  
  
`I think thats enough.`  
  
`Thanks Commander, he was being an ass.` Raena replied as she straightened her black vest and pulled the baggy jean capris to their normal position on her hips. Dusting herself off, Squall looked at her annoyedly. (I dont think thats really a word but oh well.) He knew she was waiting for an opening to strike.  
  
`I wasnt taking sides. And dont call me that. At your level call me Squall unless at a formal occasion.` His words seemed to go unheard as she jumped on Zell and pulled his slightly drooping hair straight up. He yelped. Squall sighed. *Just like Zell. Theyre both like children. Maybe thats it, theyre sort of revisiting their childhood maybe?* Squall could only hope, as they glided down the halls of Garden acquiring curious stares and whispers among the lower class men.  
***********On their way to the Cafeteria (Raena and Zell were both `starving`)*******  
Slightly disheveled in appearance, the three arrived at the lunch room at around diner time. Most of the tables were filled or quickly becoming so and Squall went to a table in the back reserved for teachers while the two got in line.  
  
Noticing a certain tall blond sitting a table away, Squall figured now would be a good time to tell him before he found out himself. Seifers pride was a delicate creature even though the man was not. The other gunblader was not quite on their level but if he was pissed, like Squall, he could do some amazing things with his weapon.  
  
Sinking into an empty seat next to the guy, Squall nodded to Rajin and Fujin who were still eating. Seifer seemed un phased by his rival / friends appearance. He leaned back in his chair with one leg crossed lazily over the other, this eyes closed. Squall stared at his golden skin and briefly wondered how he could get such a tan when he was inside studying or training all the time. Seifer, almost as if he sensed the dark haired mans gaze, cracked one eye to look at him. The smirk, ever in place found its way to his face as he said,  
  
`Sup, Commander.`  
  
` Seifer..` Squalls eyes narrowed. The blond grinned widely as Rajin and Fujin got up to throw away their trash. Rajin took Seifers too. Breaking eye contact with Squall, he nodded to his posse as they began to leave. When he turned back he laughed at Squalls scowly frown. (Again not sure if Scowly is word, but..)  
  
`Ha ha, man Squall loosen up a bit, huh?` Seifers heavy arm fell across Squalls smaller shoulders as he slapped him on the back. Seifers lips still curled in a smirk but his eyes were warm as he held onto Squalls shoulder and pushed him to sit back in the chair. Squall let Seifer do it, not because he wanted Seifer to think he could, but because he enjoyed (Just a little) being pushed around by Almasy. It gave him a reason to push back.  
  
Squall shrugged the hand off as he replied in a tight voice.  
  
` Knock it off. I have something to say to you.` Seifers grin melted off his face. *Whats he thinking? Could he possible be trying to tell me he feels the same way about me as I do him? My romantic dream since before the war, my Commander, What do you want to say?* Seifer held his breath as Squall struggled with a way to break it to him. *How do you say `Hey man, the chick that knocked you out at the club is now a student here, and soon will be SeeD. Probably a higher rank than even you.`?* Squall closed his eyes and opened his mouth. This wouldnt be easy. Hearing the quick intake of breath, Squall opened his eyes to a very pissed off looking Seifer. His face was quickly clouding with anger and Squall felt a tightening in his stomach. He had seen this look so many times.  
  
`What the fuck is she doing here?!` Seifer bellowed. Most of the surrounding tables turned to look. Squall realized the situation could get very bad very fast. He stepped between to two tables. Zell was up and at Raenas side with a hand on her back.  
  
`Seifer man, calm down.` Zell cooed. Raena smirked and that was ALL the big gunblader needed. *Okay, this is really bad.* Squall thought. Raenas quick tongue bit into Seifers ego and Squall could feel its slice, like a gunblade through flesh.  
  
`Same thing you are Monsieur Knight. Learning how to fight.`  
  
*Oh SHIT, Raena ya shouldnt have done that.* Zell thought as he stepped in front of her.  
  
*Oh SHIT. Wonderfull, this is just great.* Squall thought as he moved closer to the man whos eyes were dangerously narrowed to slits of emerald. He lunged. Squall held his gunblade in its sheath as he tried to draw it and pressed his shoulders against Seifers chest to keep him from moving forward.  
  
`What the HELL are you doing Lionheart?! She needs to be taught a little respect!`  
  
`NOT in the cafeteria, Seifer.` Squalls voice was loud in context to the soft way he usually spoke. Seifer at once realized the closeness of their bodies, but quickly glared at the red head again. Trying once, even though he knew it was worthless, Seifer pushed against Squall to see if he could off balance him enough to get the man off his chest. It didnt work. All this did was put his muscular body completely up against Squalls.   
  
`Please...`   
  
It was spoken into his ear. It was quiet and sleek. It was a voice Seifer had never heard come from this man he`d known all his life. It set his pulse racing even faster. Abruptly, Seifer turned away and grabbed his coat that was draped over a chair. Throwing it on with his back to the three, he breathed deeply twice before making his way threw the room and out the door without a glance back.  
  
Exhausted and slightly shaky for some reason, probably the lives of the innocent lower class men he just saved, Squall found it hard to stand. Sinking into the chair again he lowered his head to his hands. Vaguely he heard Zell warning Raena and gently reprimanding her. *Probably on his way to the Training Center.* Squall thought as he gathered himself and stood again a few minutes later.   
  
Zell and Raena were absorbed in their food. Zell nodded to him as he left and Squall sighed in response. Zell looked up at gave a sympathetic smile to the man as he made his way out of the cafeteria and headed back to the Training Center.   
  
He had to calm Seifer down a little. If that meant sparring, Squall was unusually up for the challenge at the moment.  
  
As he pushed the metal doors open, Squall heard the terrible scream of an angry   
T-rexuar. It was quickly followed by a chilling battle cry he knew all too well.  
****** ****** ******  
A/N: Im sorry I just had to have some Squall x Seifer stuff in here some where and I like it when Seifer swears. I just picture him that way. Also he would be the one to use a battle cry and Zell seems to be only using it in fun. Im sorry if Raena turned out to be a bitch in this chapter. Actually, when I went back and read that line about `learning how to fight` I really cringed. I cant believe I let her say that to my Seify! Oh well, can you get the picture? Seifer and Raena will be at odds for a while, and because of her Seifer will pick on Zell more. Well, I think Im done blithering, G`nite, its getting late. I gotta go to sleep..... mmmm.... Sleep.  
  
-Rouko (Now affectionately called `Buella` by my friends.)  
  
P.S: Ive started to get an idea for a Yu Yu Hakusho fic so look for the first chap in a few weeks. 


End file.
